


You'll Never Find Another Like Me

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2019 [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Idols, Celebrities, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Meet-Cute, Musicians, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: All Seto wants to do on this business trip is get some sleep, too bad there's a noisy pop star outside making a music video(Or maybe not too bad after all...)
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: Pridecember 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421
Kudos: 21





	You'll Never Find Another Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of Pridecember- "Shine", inspired by Taylor Swift's "Me!"

Traveling for business was a necessary evil

Not that Seto didn't _like_ traveling- he did, actually, but he just had to do it so _often_ that he was becoming quickly sick of it

So here he was, his fourth hotel in the last two weeks, exhausted as he set his bags on the floor and let himself flop down on the bed

He had a meeting at six in the morning, it was already eight at night, he wouldn't even have time to unpack...

Not that he even _bothered_ unpacking most times these days anyway, not alot of point when he only stayed in one place for a few days before packing up and moving to another

He had always thought that the new technology available these days- webcams and video conferences and the like- were around to _prevent_ having to travel this much

Evidently not...

Rubbing his face tiredly, he sat up, forcing himself to stand and started to shrug off his coat, wondering how much sleep he could get if he just skipped dinner... ~~again~~

Maybe....

Unfortunately he didn't get very far with that idea, there was noise coming from downstairs, from outside if he was correct

It sounded like.... some sort of faint pounding... like... music maybe?

Nose wrinkling and eyes narrowing, he stepped over to the window and lifted it up, peering outside to spot the commotion and.... feeling somehow even more confused

There was a large gaggle of people outside, some cameras, lots of colors and shimmering, shining things, and music that was absolutely _blaring_ , some kind of annoying pop music actually...

Frowning with the acknowledgement that he would never sleep like this, he decided to go to the front desk and find out how long these people were supposed to be doing... whatever the fuck it was that they were doing

Tugging his coat back into place, he strode to the penthouse elevator and immediately stepped in, pressing for the lobby and leaning back in the thing

The closer he got to the bottom floor, the louder the noise became, and he wondered with growing annoyance if he would even be able to talk to anyone at the front desk or if the sickening pop melody would just completely drown him out

...

He really hoped not

Finally getting to the lobby, he approached the front desk, wincing a little at the extraordinarily loud booming of the "music" and wrinkling his nose in annyoance as he stepped up to the desk

The clerk had ear plugs in

He couldn't say he blamed her

Luckily she seemed to notice him pretty quickly and smiled politely, shouting a "Mr. Kaiba! How may I help you Sir?" across the desk

Great, it was going to be a _loud_ conversation

"How long is _this_ going to be going on?" he shouted back, pointing at the sliding glass doors- or more importantly, the bright shine of the lights and flashes of sparkles that flared in front of them, with the booming pop music following close behind

The clerk looked confused for a breif moment, likely trying to decipher what he had just said when she couldn't hear him, before smiling a bit brighter

"Isn't it great!? We shut down most of the hotel when we heard Mr. Amir was going to be filming here but as you already had your reservation..."

Amir...

Oh hell, Seto knew that name- he very much knew that name

Atem Amir was one of the most famous pop stars in the world, he had the universe at his fingertips, more or less

......

And Seto Kaiba couldn't stand him

.....

Ok, maybe that was a _bit_ of an exaggeration, Seto didn't actually have anything against Atem _himself_ , it was more his.... "taste".... in music (or lack thereof)

As a person, he was willing to admit that Atem wasn't so bad, hell he was actually kind of ok, he was a social activist, he worked heavily in charity and spreading all of the right messages, he was a positive influence on the community- especially kids, he was out and proud and helped Seto to combat homophobia just by existing and fighting for his own rights and refusing to change his self-expression to better suit the judgemental opinions of others...

Yes, ok, Atem Amir was kind of cool, it was just that Seto couldn't stand the sugary sweet pop music he came out with

And right now, when Seto was trying desperately to have a quiet night so he could sleep, he _certainly_ wasn't fond of the bright lights and loud music that was coming from outside

"When. Is. It. ENDING?" he repeated, a little more loudly and clearly

The clerk still looked at him with confusion, before beaming even brighter and nodding with enthusiasm

"Yes it IS rather windy!"

This was useless....

Giving the "OK" symbol to her, Seto turned on his heel and headed straight for the doors, figuring perhaps he could get an answer out of the production crew themselves

Sure, they may not _usually_ talk to someone who wasn't in showbiz, but Seto was a celebrity in his own right and had more than enough money to pay for their time and attention

The lights were almost blinding as he stepped out into the scene, nose wrinkling and watching as glitter and sparkling, shimmering confetti rained down from the sky, occasionally aided by glistening, shimmering paint

There were green screens around too, so he was willing to guess that a fair deal more of it was going to be added in digitally in post production

This was certainly a large set up and one that they likely wouldn't be willing to change or get rid of very easily, he was going to have to make sure his bribing powers were put into overdrive

Inhaling, he spotted the director a few yards away and started on his journey, trying to ignore the crew running around them and the massive set of dancers just a few feet away

If he could convince the director then surely the director could convince everyone else...

Before he could get there, however, much to his surprise, he heard someone shouting his name

_"Seto Kaiba!?"_

Eyebrows raised, he turned around, feeling his breath catch in his throat

Hurrying towards him was Atem Amir, his hair done in long dreads, pulled up in a high ponytail, and wearing a glittering, shimmering, shiny teal marching band-esque outfit, a body suit and jacket mostly, with the hat and the thigh-high boots... wich looked especially stunning hugging his dark skin, wrapped around his muscular thighs....

SHIT

NO

Seto was _not_ going to get the hots for a pop star!

Forcing himself to stop thinking about those boots, he cleared his throat, trying to focus on Atem's face- his beautifull features, bright eyes, soft lips....

NO DAMMIT

"Atem Amir," he greeted stiffly

"Oh, you know who I am?"

Atem seemed, somehow, legitimately surprised by that

But you'd have to have been living under a rock for the past six or seven years to _not_ know who he was so Seto was a tad confused by his confusion

" _You_ know who _I_ am?" he returned pointedly, pulling a slight laugh from the other man

"Ok, that's fair, I do yes, you practically run Japan, and I'm a huge fan of your work,"

Oh, that.... really took Seto by surprise

"You... you are...?"

"Definitely, I love Duel Monsters, in fact I've been meaning to get in touch with you about doing the opening ceremony for your next tournament?"

Seto was getting ready to tell him that his tournaments didn't _have_ opening ceremonies, but upon seeing the smirk on Atem's face... he was starting to think that the pop star already knew that...

 _Oh_ , he was suggesting that Seto _get one_....

_Well then_

"I-... we can.... discuss that..." Seto muttered, clearing his throat

"You know it's such a cool coincidence that you happen to be staying at this hotel tonight, and I happen to be shooting a video here, it just so happens that I need a little help with something,"

"...Help?"

"Sure, from one of the other most prominent members of Japan's queer community... how would you feel about being in a video with me?"

"I don't sing, or dance," he replied immediately

"Oh you wouldn't have to sing, and I'd _hardly_ call what I would ask you to do 'dancing',"

One hand on his hip, eyebrows raised, Seto.... found himself unable to flat out say "no" like he mostly wanted to

He couldn't explain why or how but there was something about this scenario that was intriguing to him

....

Or more specifically, something about _Atem_ that was intriguing to him

"What... exactly... do you need of me?"

The way Atem's eyes shone with excitement was damn near _frightening_ , but Seto couldn't help wanting to see them that bright and thrilled over... and over... and _over_ again...

~+~

"I know Yammamura is coming in from Okinawa but he's just going to have to delay his flight back another couple of hours, I won't be there in the morning, I can only meet in the afternoon,"

Rolling his eyes, Seto resisted the urge to grit his teeth

"Because my flight was delayed,"

Finally seeming to realize that he wasn't getting anywhere, Yammamura's assistant reluctantly agreed to give his boss the message and Seto snapped the phone shut, leaning back in the chair as the make up artist in front of him finished adding a light layer to keep him looking perfect for the camera

How he had ended up wearing a glittering, sparkling, shimmering suit in the bi flag colors and dancing in Atem Amir's new music video in the middle of the night, completely spur of the moment, was still beyond him, but here he was

"Wow, you're a natural,"

Glancing to the entrance of the make up trailer and spotting Atem- who's suit was just as shiny as Seto's, but in the pan flag colors instead- thus making it even brighter and more stunning, as opposed to the warmer, more subdued tones of his own suit- leaning up against the door and smirking at him

"I haven't even done anything yet," Seto pointed out, rising hesitantly from his chair and stepping towards the shorter man

"Well you look good in the suit and that's practically a skill of it's own,"

Somehow Seto didn't quite believe that

"Right," he said slowly, blandly

"Come on, Yugi will show you your mark and Jou will explain what to do, I'll be right behind you, and... to show my utmost gratitude for helping me on such short occasion... I'd be more than happy to take you to dinner when we're done here,"

Seto somehow doubted that they even _would_ be done here until the wee hours of the morning, but... the idea of spending some real time alone with Atem.....

"That's fair," he muttered, clearing his throat and ducking out of the trailer, leaving Atem there in the doorway, watching him head onto the set

"So..... was it really worth it? Finding out what hotel he was staying in and shooting here?"

Atem turned to glance over his shoulder at the make up artist, smirking at her confidently

"Oh trust me Mai," he said with a soft chuckle

"I have every confidence that Seto Kaiba will be worth _everything_ ,"


End file.
